kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xerruy/What I Love About KH
My joining this site did not go without its kerfuffles. Some people did/do not like the type of worlds I put in my fan fiction - Terminator, Predator et cetera. I'm going to take this opportunity to show where I'm coming from. When I was little I would imagine there was a world behind the TV, inhabited by all characters from my favorite movies and TV shows. Whenever I watched TV they'd just get on the other side of the screen and act out their movie or episode like a stage play before going back to their regular lives. I used to dream up stories or scenes of them working together, fighting each other or just plainly interacting in funny, cool or even fitting ways. Then came Kingdom Hearts. I had always been a Disney fan, and while I really liked the overall story, what really got me was the vast array of worlds Sora traveled to and the countless characters he met. In a few minutes of tedious gummi shooting (really, who doesn't hate gummi ship travel? It's the one thing in KH that actually sucks) he'd travel forward or backwards through over half a century of Disney history, going from the classics (e.g. Pinocchio, Wonderland, Peter Pan) to the most recent entries of the great Disney Renaissance (Hercules, Tarzan) along with two less obvious additions (Nightmare Before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh). I also loved the scenes with Maleficent's council, showing various Disney villains interacting - Oogie Boogie annoying Captain Hook, Jafar and Maleficent discussing Clayton's fate, Hades wisecracking at Maleficent, etc. Sora's interactions with all the characters (over a 100, I think) were also great because I'd imagine it was me standing there talking with Merlin, Goofy, Beast, the Queen of Hearts, Philoctetes, Jack Skellington, Cloud etc (I must admit I'm not that familiar with Final Fantasy). '' ''Kingdom Hearts II vastly expanded on this. While in some ways inferior to KH (the plot feels less coherent, and the voice acting on most non-Disney characters is pretty second rate) I prefer it over KH for its tremendous diversity. With the more obvious old and new Disney classics already in use as worlds, Nomura was forced to get creative. Granted, some still-unused classics such as The Lion King ''and ''Mulan were added, but most new worlds and characters came from less obvious sources. The biggest example: Pirates of the Caribbean, the first live action, PG-13 film to be incorporated as a world in KH. ''One thing that struck me is that they didn't make a big deal out of it - it was basically just another world, following the normal ''KH formula of Sora, Donald and Goofy teaming up with the film's protagonist and fighting its main villain who is using the Heartless in an adjusted version of the film's original plot. Then there's Tron, the first sci-fi Disney movie to be put in KH. And of course Disney Castle (a Disney world not based on any specific movie) and Timeless River (black and white and based on ancient Disney shorts). Not to mention the characters that appear: Yen Sid from Fantasia, Stitch and even a character from a CGI animated Disney film - Chicken Little. I love scenes like the one where they awaken the MCP - Donald Duck, Stitch, Squall and the Master Control Program, all in one scene! KHII really made me realize the potential for diversity that Kingdom Hearts has. With Kingdom Hearts II ½, I want to take this a few steps further. While also using Disney worlds, I don't limit myself to that territory. Most other editors here seem more interested in the mythology of Kingdom Hearts, creating new Keyblade wielders and Org. XIII-like evil factions and such. While I also like that aspect of KH, what I always loved the most was the diversity of the worlds Sora visits. That's also why KHII ½, doesn't have a whole new storyline of its own, but is a "midquel" to KHII, taking place somewhere along its storyline. I love to think of every film, series and game ever created as a tiny world in a giant multiverse of everything that was ever dreamed up by man - like Imaginationland in South Park, if you will. My motto in all this is the original Kingdom Hearts's tagline: "You'll never know who you'll run into next". Xerruy 12:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts